


Liberator

by Mcwarr



Series: Heroic [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullied Niall, Daddy Liam, Fluff, Hurt Niall, Innocent Niall, M/M, Older Zayn, Papa Louis, Protective Liam, Protective Louis, Protective Zayn, Younger Niall, injured niall, parents!lilo, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a year since Zayn had spoken with Niall.</p><p>A year since he had heard that cute little giggle leave his mouth and a year since he had even seen the boy smile.</p><p>But he had <em>seen</em> his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberator

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, you should check out my tumblr 
> 
> narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com
> 
> I write any/all niall-centered pairings :)

It had been a year since Zayn had spoken with Niall.

A year since he had heard that cute little giggle leave his mouth and a year since he had even seen the boy smile.

But he had _seen_ the boy. Zayn knew it was wrong, and he knew that Niall’s parents would send him straight off to jail if they knew, but he just couldn’t help it. He had to at least make sure that the boy was alright. So he went on the 3:30 tube everyday, and took his seat across from where his perfect blonde boy sat.

He sits and he trains his eyes on his princess, feeling as if he was miles away even though the real distance between them is about 6 feet.

Zayn watches as Niall’s bruises become more and more frequent, his limp is now obvious and it makes Zayn want to murder someone. Zayn’s fists clench and his jaw tightens because if Niall’s fucking father is the reason behind this, then he’ll have an actual good reason for kicking the jerk’s ass. 

Niall didn’t often make eye contact with Zayn, but he knew that he older man was there. Everytime he gathered up the courage to look back at his– ex boyfriend(?), he felt like he couldn’t breathe. His chest tightens and his eyes fill with tears and he knows that Zayn sees. He knows because Zayn’s face just breaks and he has to look away. Niall wants nothing more than to place himself onto the empty seat next to Zayn and cuddle up under his arm, but he knows he can’t do that to himself. Niall is 16 now, he had spent a year doing nothing more than constantly getting beat up, then going home to parents who didn’t understand him. He had Josh, who was currently the only person he even talked to, but even there, he let Josh do most of the talking. He was falling apart, wishing nothing more than to let Zayn hug him and beg for the older man to take him back. But his dads won’t let it happen, so there’s no use in hurting himself even more.

So Zayn and Niall simply watch on as the year goes by, not really feeling anything put pain and loneliness.

Until one day, Niall doesn’t show up at all.

Zayn tries to stay calm, tries to rationalize with himself the entire day. _‘Kids get sick all the time, right? So he’s probably just got a cold or something.’_

But it feels like more than that so Zayn stays on the train, all day, praying that maybe the boy just had to stay late from school.

But Niall doesn’t come and it’s been 2 hours since his school lets out so Zayn goes. Zayn picks himself up and basically sprints to the school Niall had once mentioned.

Zayn isn’t exactly sure what he expects to find when he walks up to the large, brick building, but it definitely wasn’t this. For a moment, he’s just watching, eyes wide, confusion excelling in his mind.

Then the next, pure, unadulterated rage is all he feels. 

He can’t even see clearly, red dripping into his vision as he surges forward, pulling a kid away and bashing his head into a wall, watching with satisfaction as he falls. This alerts the other 3 kids surrounding the small bundle on the ground, and two of them come at him with fists raised as if they stood a chance. Zayn takes one and punches him in the nose so hard that he flails into the other one, who he then kicks to the ground effortlessly. The last one, the obvious leader is actually shaking in fear, and all Zayn can think is that he’s a fucking pussy.

He grabs the boy up against the wall, shoving him so hard that the rough pattern of the brick cuts into his skin. “What the fuck do you think your doing?” Zayn asks, voice low and rough.

The kid opens his mouth, but only a whimper comes out. Zayn growls, pushing him harder, “What’s your name? Don’t make me ask again.”

This receives and answer quickly. “J-Justin.”

Zayn lets out a short laugh, bringing his fist back and releasing it into Justin’s stomach, relishing in the terrified noise the boy makes. “Alright then Justin, you’re _never_ going to touch my boy again, _ever_. Otherwise, me and some of _my_ buddies are going to have to come visit you and _your_ buddies. You definitely don’t want that, now, do you?” Zayn asks rhetorically, throwing another punch to the boys stomach again.

The boy is now dry heaving on the ground, tears pricking at his eyes and Zayn snarls, “What? You can do all the damage you want to some kid but you can’t take the heat? You’re a fucking coward, you know that?” Zayn snarls, sending another kick to the boy’s body.

“You will never touch him again, you understand?” Zayn clarifies, voice raising to a yell as he picks the boy up by the throat. 

The boy doesn’t respond verbally, but the tears in his eyes and the fear trembling through his body says enough. He nods vigorously and runs off, probably to go find his friends who had abandoned him long ago.

Zayn takes some deep breathes, attempting to calm himself before running over and picking up Niall’s prone body. There was blood running down his face and his arm was bent at an unnatural angle. His eyes were closed and his breath was quick and Zayn was _terrified_. He picks up his phone and calls 911, praying that those kids didn’t do any serious damage.

* * * *

When Zayn gets to the hospital, he’s faced with the prospect of calling Niall’s parents. He knows he has to do it, because he won’t be allowed to go in and see Niall when Niall wakes up and the blonde boy is going to need someone familiar with him.

So Zayn grabs Niall’s phone, which has been buzzing frequently, all calls from one of his dads.

He clicks the name papa, knowing that Louis would be the nicer one, if anything.

* * * *

Liam and Louis knew that separating Zayn and Niall was the right thing. Zayn was 23 then and their baby was just 15. It was illegal and wrong and they weren’t about to loose their baby when he was just 15. Bad boys like that were a phase, Liam and Louis tried to rationalize, but they both knew that Niall wouldn’t forgive them. They had thought, after the first week of silence between Niall and his dads that everything would go back to normal. Niall would return back to his bubbly self and want to go bowling with them on Saturdays or get super excited when Louis told him that his schooling was over, meaning they could spend all the time in the world together now.

But Niall didn’t ever come back. Not the Niall they knew, at least. Niall declined their bowling offers with sad frowns and shakes of the head. When Louis informed Niall of the end of his schooling Niall had given the man a tight smile and hugged him tensely.

It all broke apart when Niall actually spoke to them. It was the afternoon one Wednesday and Niall has scuffled into the kitchen where Louis and Liam were, nervous look on his face.

Both of their hearts were already breaking because this Niall was the tiny little 4 year old who had entered their home, bruises up and down his body with tears streaking his face. This was the little Niall that had been plucked from an abusive home, not speaking or making eye contact and neither of the fathers could stand it anymore.

“I have to go to Josh’s house tomorrow and do a project for Science.” He said softly, voice rough from disuse. 

Liam and Louis looked at each other hopefully as Louis responded, “Who’s Josh?” He asks, treading carefully.

Niall scuffed his shoes against the linoleum lightly, “A friend.” He mutters and Louis and Liam try to be happy, only…

“Why doesn’t he come over here?” Liam asks, and he wants to sound friendly but Niall has never had a friend before and this sounded like an excuse. 

Niall’s eyes are tearing up as he answers quietly. “I’ll ask.”

Liam and Louis can feel themselves tearing into two as their little boy drags himself out of the room. They thought it couldn’t get any worse when Niall says, “Thanks Louis, Thanks Liam.”

Louis has to wait until he hears the soft click of Niall’s door so fall to the ground in tears.

Liam pulls his husband close, trying his best to sooth him, but he knows no words can fix what just happened. “No, no, no.” Louis begs, sobbing into Liam’s shoulder. “I’m not Louis. I’m papa. Liam, I’m papa!” He cries, gripping the stronger man tightly.

So yeah, things were not going smoothly in the Tomlinson-Payne residence.

But when Niall doesn’t come home one day and a flash of de-ja-vu hits the two fathers like a pile of bricks, things crumble. Louis is frantically rocking back and forth, sobbing into his own arms because he honestly just wants his little baby back. Liam is trying his best to take care of his husband while also calling his son, but he can’t get a connection and he’s on the verge of tears himself.

Everything goes silent when Louis’ phone begins to buzz with Niall’s ringtone. Louis jumps to get it, panic attack forgotten. “Hello, Niall, baby?” Louis shouts down the device as he turns on speakerphone.

There’s a sniff from the other side, and Louis is holding himself back from shouting again, but then a deep voice returns on the phone. “Um, Mr. Tomlinson-Payne?” That familiar, deep accent replies. Louis’ mouth opens in surprise, but Liam takes the initiative.

“Where the fuck is my son, Zayn, what the hell have you done?!” He shouts, anger seeping into his tone. 

Zayn’s own anger seems to have flared as well as he shouts back, “I haven’t done a damn thing, Mr. Tomlin- Liam!”

Louis growls at the pair of them, “Where is he, Zayn, what’s happening?” He asks, because all he wants is to know that Niall is okay.

“He’s at the hospital.” Zayn says back, softly. “Please come quickly.” He adds, rattling off the information of the hospital before quieting down the frantic screams of the fathers, who just want to know if their son is alive. “Please,” Zayn begs, sounding like he’s crying as well. “I’ll explain when you get here but if he wakes up he needs to have someone in there with him and I can’t be so you need to come _now_.” 

So, Liam and Louis Tomlinson-Payne gather up their pride and speed to the hospital as quickly as they can.

* * * *

Once the two panic-stricken parents arrive at the hospital, their fury and anxiety has returned 100%. The moment they see Zayn, Liam is pressing the man against the wall and demanding to know what happened to his son.

Zayn knocks the older man off, glaring at him. “You must’ve noticed the bruises he’s been getting recently. What kind of parents are you? They’re everywhere!” He shouts, pushing a finger into Liam’s chest.

Liam growls right back, “You have no right to question how I parent! Of course we’ve noticed them! He just doesn’t ever want to talk about it!”

“Of course he doesn’t _want_ to talk about it! No kid _wants_ to talk about how he gets beaten to a fucking pulp everyday after school!” Zayn yells, pushing a hand through his hair. 

Liam and Louis slump back, mostly because they know what he’s saying is true. They’ve suspected this for a long time but instead of actually doing anything about it, they were waiting for Niall to come to them. Louis lets out a weak sound, dropping into one of the plastic hospital chairs. “He’s.. he’s getting bullied.” Liam says.

Zayn nods firmly. Liam exhales deeply, trying to stay calm. “And how do you fit in to any of this? Why the hell are you the one calling us?”

Zayn looks a little bit guilty at this. “I ride the same tube as Niall on the way home.” He says softly, completely expecting the roar of outrage that leaves Liam’s lips.

“Excuse me?”

“Look, we never talked or did anything, I just needed to make sure he was alright!” Zayn reasons, standing up straighter, “Which, obviously, he wasn’t. I went to his school because he wasn’t on the train and found a bunch of those… disgusting bastards ganging up on him. He– fuck, he wasn’t even fighting back.” Zayn tries, his voice cracking. 

Liam watches in dismay as he begins to feel empathetic towards this man. He didn’t want to admit it, but if what Zayn says is true then this punk had now saved Niall’s life twice.

 _‘He’s 24 now.’_ The righteous side of his brain argues. Liam sighs, nodding at Zayn momentarily before going to the front desk and demanding an update on his son. After proving his kinship with Niall, a doctor came out to speak with the group.

“Tomlinson-Payne?” He calls warily, seeming mostly disinterested. Each of the three men stand up quickly and rush over, eager to hear an update. “Yes well, your son seems to have suffered from several contusions to the head and stomach. He has 3 broken ribs, one of which seems to have happened a month ago or so, and a severe concussion.” The doctor says, shaking his head. “We also need a cause of injury, otherwise child services will need to be called.” He says, sounding just as serious as his words were.

Liam and Louis’ eyes are wide with terror as they try to respond. “It was some kids from his school.” Zayn replies for them. “I saw them doing it, I only know one of their names, though.” He says, looking a little bit guilty as he said this.

The doctor writes something down on his clipboard. “We’re going to have to put a complaint through to the school board, just so we can make sure there’s no abuse going on in the home or anywhere else.” He says, nodding along with his own words. “Now that that’s all cleared up, immediate family can go see him right now. He’s pretty nervous right now so hopefully seeing you will help with that.” The doctor informs, ready to lead the parents away. Liam’s already following him when Louis turns to Zayn, tears seemingly permanent in his eyes. He gives the tanned boy a big, comforting hug whispering a simple, “Thank you.” Before rushing off after his husband

* * * *

The second the two distraught fathers cross the threshold of the hospital room, Niall is crying out for them. There are tears already spilling down his cheeks, eyes bloodshot and a thick white bandage wrapped around his forehead. “Daddy! Papa!” He sobs, arms held out wide like when he was a child and he wanted to be picked up. Louis and Liam both immediately fly to his side, embracing their son as tightly as possible without hurting him. Though they're both _so_ scared and _so_ worried, both of the fathers can't help but feel relieved that their baby is actually calling them daddy and papa again.

“Wh-why am I here?” Niall cries, tears soaking Liam’s shirt. 

Liam pulls away gently, worriedly touching Niall’s injured head. “You don’t remember?”

Niall’s eyes are wide as more tears pour down his face. “Z-Zaynie…” He sobs. “He saved me, papa, he s-saved me f-from-” Niall cuts himself off, closing his eyes.

Liam frowned tightly. “Who did this, love, you have to tell us so we can fix it. Who’s been hurting you, baby?” Liam asks, holding Niall’s hand.

“Zayn never even said anything… he just came out of nowhere and stopped them and I missed him so much, daddy. He fought them and he.. he made them stop, papa.” Niall cries, ignoring Liam’s question.

Louis tries this time, soothing a hand through his baby boy’s hair, “Who, baby, you have to tell us who did it.”

“Wh-why? Zayn took care of it.. Zayn took care of me.” Niall says, voice shaking and body trembling. 

Louis sighs. “We know, baby, Zayn is the hero here, we just want to make sure he doesn’t _have_ to save you anymore. Please, darling, we just want you safe.” He begs.

“It was Justin n’ his friends.” Niall relents softly. 

Liam and Louis let out sighs of relief, praising Niall with soft touches and reassuring words.

* * * *

It had been a week since the accident. After the school was informed of the bullying, and realized that the Tomlinson-Payne’s had a heavy threat of suing, immediately investigated the situation. Justin was suspended and the other kids were as well, as well as expulsion from the school football team. Niall had yet to go back to school, his concussion keeping him from doing much of anything.

Liam, after a long week of deciding, finally decided to tell Zayn to come over.

Zayn arrived 5 minutes early, face eager and a little bit surprised. As they sit on the couch, Liam clears his throat. “Zayn.” He begins. “You’re 24 now, yeah?”

Zayn nods hesitantly.

Liam groans and puts his face in his hands. “My son is 16.” He says.

Zayn nods. “I know.” He sighs.

“You have saved his life two times, and he… he needs you, Zayn. He wouldn’t even speak to us after we– ever since I banned your relationship. 

Zayn just nodded again, because he needed Niall too. “He’s 16.” Liam repeats. “He’s 16, which means you won’t touch him in the way that… that you were that day until he’s at least 18. And you certainly won’t do it in my home.” Liam says, voice warning.

Zayn’s eyes widened, perking up, “Are you saying…”

“I’m saying that you can see him. You can take him on nice dates and you can come here for dinner every Sunday so we can make sure everything is going alright.” Liam says, voice still gruff. 

Zayn’s nodding frantically by now, willing to agree to whatever conditions Liam might have.

“That, and, if you ever hurt him I will not hesitate to murder you. And I mean even in 40 years when I’m dead in my grave, I will come back and haunt the shit out you. Do you understand?” Liam asks firmly. 

Zayn nods one final time, “Yes sir, completely.”

They make eye contact and Liam finally shakes his head, exhaling loudly. “You can go see him.” He says, watching in fascination as the man who had once seemed so scary and punk sprints up the stairs to comfort his son.

He hears a loud squeal come from his son’s bedroom and he smiles knowingly as giggles erupt from the room that had been so silent and vacant in the past year. Things were going to get better.

* * * *

Laying down in Niall’s bed with the 16 year old, Zayn feels content. Niall’s lips are brushing against his neck lightly, whispering incomprehensible words in between giggles and Zayn has never been so happy in his life. He’s pressing his lips against the fluffy, softly styled blonde hair of the boy he loves as he remembers.

“I never told you…” Zayn begins, nerves entering his brain. 

Niall looks up at him, innocence shining in his eyes as if Zayn hung the world. “What?” He asks sweetly.

Zayn looks back down at him, smiling gently. “I love you, too.” He says, because honestly, he’s been thinking it every day on that Subway, watching his boy and silently protecting him.

Niall smiles so wide, Zayn is temporarily blinded. He squeals for the second time that night, placing himself on Zayn’s chest and pressing his soft lips against Zayn’s hard. Zayn smirks and lets Niall press his tongue into his mouth, but only for a little bit.

“No, Ni. Remember what I told you?” Zayn says, chuckling as Niall whines in protest. 

Niall pouts. “We can’t do anything until I’m 18.” He says. “But– daddy-”

Zayn groans loudly. “Baby- no. Until you’re 18, Liam is your only daddy, alright?”

Niall frowns at him. “I guess, so. I love you, too, though. Zaynie.” Niall adds, smiling.

Zayn returns the gesture, pulling Niall closer.

With Niall pressed to his chest tightly and all of the previous threats somewhat behind them, Zayn knew that things were finally looking up for them.

He smiled, kissing Niall’s forehead tenderly, whispering one more “I love you,” before letting himself drift off next to his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS I DIDN'T EDIT/PROOF READ THIS AT ALL. 
> 
> So, I'm sure this isn't exactly what everyone wanted, meaning I'm completely down to write more parts (whether it's after Niall turns 18, or the years going up until he's old enough) if you'd like. 
> 
> If you would, you can prompt that on my tumblr--> narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
